


Search History: Leopika One-Shot

by trendynun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Kurapika - Freeform, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, leorio paladiknight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendynun/pseuds/trendynun
Summary: Leorio and Kurapika's sex life has gotten dull, so Kurapika decides to spice it up a bit.
Kudos: 33





	Search History: Leopika One-Shot

Leorio and Kurapika had been living together for 2 years now; everyone was certain they'd be together forever. Their relationship seemed so perfect and never lacked anything in everyone's eyes. But Kurapika knew this was not the case. He and Leorio had barely had sex in the last 3 months and every time they did it was boring and vanilla. He was starting to get extremely tired of it. He knew Leorio wanted more out of their sessions but he was just too shy to say anything and Kurapika wanted more too, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. 

Leorio had gone to bed and left his laptop on his desk after studying like he did every day. So when Kurapika was sure he had gone to sleep he slipped out of bed and tiptoed to their study across the hall. He knew his idea was a long shot but Leorio didn't seem like the type that would remember to delete his search history or care to. It's not like he thought Kurapika would actually get onto his laptop, go through his porn history so he could find out what kinky things Leorio liked. But that was exactly what Kurapika was doing at the moment. He knew that Leorio had to have SOMETHING on here that would be helpful. 'Oh, that'll work' Kurapika thought as he watched the most recent video Leorio had watched on some X-rated website. Kurapika watched intently and took mental notes; he was gonna need to go buy some of this stuff. Once he felt like he had watched enough to understand what Leorio wanted he closed out the tab and shut the laptop off before heading back to bed. He had a new pep in his step, Leorio had no idea what he was in for tomorrow. 

Leorio had left to go work at the hospital he had been interning at and Kurapika took this time to go out and buy everything he would be needing for his plan tonight. He had looked up every adult store within a 10-mile radius and he was pretty sure he had found a store that had everything he needed. 

Kurapika looked up at the store in front of him that had a dark exterior with a sign above it that read 'Wet Dreamz', how fitting. He looked around the store and immediately felt out of place. As much as he liked the idea of doing all these things with Leorio he knew nothing about chains, whips, and leather-clad fantasies. The girl behind the cash register must've noticed Kurapika's lost look because she walked up to him and offered her help. 

"Well, my boyfriend and I's sex life has become excruciatingly dry, and I saw a video he watched and I wanted to reenact it with him, but I'm not really sure what I need," Kurapika explained, he felt his face burn a little red as the girl nodded intently. 

"Do you mind describing the video so maybe I can help you find all the rights toys and tools?" She asked, Kurapika's faced burned even hotter at this statement. He didn't really want to tell this stranger about his boyfriend's sexual fantasies. 'Do it for Leorio,' he mentally told himself, he swallowed his embarrassment and began explaining the details of the video to the girl. 

Her eyes lit up as soon as Kurapika finished his description of the video and quickly turned around and headed towards the back of the store.

"I know just the thing, it's good for beginners but it will definitely get the job done," She said reaching for two things off a shelf. She turned around and held them up for Kurapika to look at. He took one of the items in his hand and ran his fingers over the leather, oh, oh yes. He couldn't wait to see Leorio in this. 

"I have one more thing to ask for," Kurapika asked the girl who looked way more excited than she should've. 

Kurapika arrived home with all his new merchandise in tow. He had about an hour before Leorio would be home and he needed to get everything set up. Who knew shopping for sex toys could take so long? He set the red bag full of leather on the kitchen table and looked at the pink bag he had in his other hand. He set that on the table as well before pulling the black lace item out to examine it. He had never thought about doing something like this, but this was something Leorio wanted, and he couldn't lie and say he didn't find the prospect sexy as well. He took a deep breath and stuffed the garment back into the bag and took both with him to him and Leorio's shared room. 

Kurapika finally set up everything and eyed the bag that had his outfit for the night in it. He took another deep breath before grabbing it out and putting it on. He walked over to the mirror and took a look at himself, he enjoyed the lingerie he had bought for himself. It was all black and just straps that went across different parts of his body. It had a V-line that went down from his stomach to his groin. It had a strap that went across his chest and strategically placed ones that just barely covered his nipples. He smiled at the image in front of him before pulling his hair up and grabbing one of Leorioes large shirts to cover himself up. Leorio had no idea what was about to hit him and it just made Kurapika giddy. 

Leorio sighed as he pushed the front door open, he spent most of his shift complaining about his sex life to his colleagues who all gave horrible suggestions on how to fix it. Then again they were all married women in their 40's with kids, their own sex lives kinda sucked too. 

Leorio noticed the apartment was uncharismatically dark, and where was Kurapika?  
"Kurapika? Where are you?" Leorio called out as he slipped his jacket off and set his bag down on the floor. He looked around and saw some candles lit but no lights on. 

"Leorio, can you come to the room babe?" He heard Kurapika call and he went straight there and was nearly knocked on his ass by the sight in front of him. Kurapika was on his knees on the bed in the sexiest lingerie Leorio had ever seen, or maybe it was just sexy cause it was on Kurapika. The room was also dimly lit and he slowly made his way into the room shutting the door behind him. 

"What's all this honey?" He asked as he made his way to the bed. Kurapika grabbed him by the hem of his scrubs and pulled him to the edge of the bed. Leorio could feel Kurapika's hot breath fanning over his face, he was slightly relieved that he was in loose scrubs because he had become very hard. 

"Tonight the only thing you will call me is mistress, is that clear?" Kurapika said looking Leorio in the eye. Leorio swallowed hard and nodded. "I didn't hear you," Kurapika said pulling harder on Leorio's shirt. 

"Y-yes mistress," Leorio breathed, he saw a satisfied smirk grow on Kurapika's face. 

"Good boy, now strip," Kurapika commanded releasing his hold on Leorio's shirt. Leorio did as he was told and started taking his clothes off, he had never seen Kurapika like this but good God was he turned on by it. He had nearly lost his damn mind when Kurapika called him a good boy, it had sent his praise kink into overdrive. 

Once he had removed all his clothes Kurapika commanded him to sit on the bed and place his hands behind his back. Kurapika's word sent shivers down his spine and he immediately did as he was told. He felt something silky slip over his eyes and get tied behind his head. He finally registered it as one of his ties and Kurapika was definitely not using it for its intended purpose. Not that Leorio minded, he thought this was a much better use for it. He then felt something cold slip around his wrists, had Kurapika just put handcuffs on him? 

"Now I want you to listen to me, tonight you are going to do everything I tell you, and you are going to be a good boy for me, right?" Kurapika whispered in his ear. Leorio could only manage a nod because he wasn't sure he trusted his voice. He felt the bed shift then was pushed back onto the bed. He then felt soft hands run down his body then back up to his shoulders. He suddenly felt a weight around his hips and soft pressure on his dick. He gasped as he felt Kurapika connect his mouth to his neck and suck and bite lightly on it. He felt his other hand make its way to his painfully hard cock that had been previously neglected. He let out a moan as he felt Kurapika slowly start pumping him. No one had hands like Kurapika did and Leorio was now painfully aware as Kurapika slowly drug his hands up and down him. He hissed when Kurapika pressed his thumb to the slit and slowly twisted his hand upwards before leaving Leorio's dick again. He felt Kurapika's weight lift off his body and whined at the loss of contact. His loneliness was short-lived as he felt Kurapika's warm mouth wrap around his cock and he let out a loud moan. Kurapika's skilled mouth quickly went to work and the lewd noises Leorio could hear from below him was almost enough to make him cum right there. But he was once again begging for Kurapika to touch him once his mouth left again after a few minutes of sucking Leorio off. 

"Awe, poor baby, are you sad I didn't let you cum?" Kurapika whispered in Leorio's ear who nodded quickly. "Do you want me to suck you until you're dry and let you cum all over my face and in my mouth, is that what you want?" Kurapika asked as he tangled his hands in Leorio's hair and yanked his head back. Leorio bit back a moan when he felt the sensation of Kurapika pulling his hair. 

"Yes mistress, I want to so badly," Leorio whined trying to wiggle and create any friction he could. 

"Well, that's just too bad, because you're not gonna touch me until I say," Kurapika said before removing the blindfold from Leorio's eyes. Leorio raked his eyes over Kurapika's slender body, clad in the strappy lingerie. He watched as Kurapika sensually removed the article of clothing and discarded it on the floor. He sat back into the chair Leorio hadn't previously noticed and never once broke eye contact. He lifted one leg and slid his hand down to his aching hole that had been begging for attention since they had started. Leorio sucked in a sharp breath as he watched Kurapika start playing with himself. He wanted so badly for that to be his own hands entering Kurapika. He strained at the handcuffs that kept his hands in place behind his back. He settled for intently watching Kurapika finger himself and moan in front of him. Kurapika made sure to make the lewdest faces while looking Leorio right in the eye.

"Mmm, Leorio it feels so good. It feels almost as good as when you do it, with your big, muscular hands. Ahhh," Kurapika said and closed his eyes as he began to fuck himself on his fingers faster. Leorio wanted nothing more than to pound Kurapika into the mattress right now, but God he was loving watching Kurapika fuck himself on his fingers and curl his toes. 

"Kur- Mistress, please. I wanna touch you so bad, please," Leorio begged and pulled at the handcuffs more. Kurapika gave him a wicked smile before taking his fingers out of himself and waltzed over to Leorio. 

"You've been so good, sitting there and watching me fuck myself. You wanna fuck me? You want to fuck me till I can't walk?" Kurapika asked as he finally took the restraints off of Leorio's wrists. Leorio wasted no time in flipping them over and pinning Kurapika to the mattress. 

"Oh baby, I'm gonna fuck you till you shake," Leorio growled as he bit down on one of Kurapika's nipples. Kurapika cried out and arched his back to lean more into Leorio. Leorio continued down Kurapika's body leaving hickies everywhere his mouth touched. Kurapika's pale skin was bound to be covered in bruises in the morning. Kurapika has become too lost in Leorio's touches he hadn't noticed Leorio grab the handcuffs until he felt the cold metal around his wrists. 

"Your turn my love," Leorio said leaning back and looking at his handy work. Kurapika gave Leorio a bewildered look before looking up and seeing his wrists chained to the headboard. Before Kurapika could protest he felt Leorio's warm mouth on his entrance licking him up and down. Kurapika moaned loudly and began arching his back again. He felt one of Leorio's hands starting stroking his cock and Kurapika felt like he was going to go blind from all the white-hot pleasure pulsing through his body. 

"Please Leorio, please just fuck me already," Kurapika begged and Leorio made eye contact with him from his position between Kurapika's thighs. Leorio kissed his way back up Kurapika's body and stopped at his ear. 

"Whatever you say mistress," Leorio said with his voice dripping with lust. He slowly inserted his fingers into Kurapika and could feel how loose he already was. "Awe did someone prep himself before I ever got home?" Leorio said scissoring his fingers and curling them against Kurapika's prostate. Kurapika gasped and moaned loudly, Leorio knew exactly how to make him fall apart. Leorio leaned down and bit down on Kurapika's soft thigh and licked over the bite mark and grinned at the mark. 

"Y-yes, I wanted to make sure I was ready for when you got here," Kurapika gritted out as Leorio continued to brush against the spot and driving him crazy. He whined when he felt the emptiness of Leorio's fingers leaving him. Leorio lined himself up with Kurapika's entrance before slowly sliding himself in. The slowness of movements Leorio's movements made Kurapika irritated and he bucked his hips trying to fuck himself. Leorio quickly put a hand on Kurapika's hip stopping him from doing that. 

"Oh no you don't you wanted to sit in that chair all sexy and finger yourself, you wanted to tease me, I'm just returning the favor," Leorio purred in Kurapika's ear. Kurapika whined and gave Leorio a pleading look. That look was all it took for Leorio to cave in and snap his hips into Kurapika. He wasted no time pounding into Kurapika now and slamming right into his prostate every time. Kurapika moaned with every thrust hitting exactly right. 

"Choke me," Kurapika moaned out. Leorio didn't even think twice about wrapping a hand around Kurapika's throat and holding to it tightly, there was going to be a bruise there later. Both men became moaning messes as Leorio continued his assault on Kurapika's prostate. 

"Fuck baby you're so tight," Leorio moaned as his thrust became erratic and sloppy. 

"Mmm Leorio you're so good, fuck, you always fuck me so good," Kurapika said arching his back even more. He wanted Leorio to hit even deeper. Leorio noticed this and threw one of Kurapika's legs on his shoulder and started hitting even deeper than before. Kurapika cried out, nearly sobbing from the pure bliss he was feeling. "I want you to cum on my face Leorio," Kurapika begged. Leorio nodded and thrust a few more times before pulling out and moving up closer to Kurapika's face. He stroked himself a few more times before leaning forward and gripping the headboard as he came on Kurapika's face and outstretched tongue. He panted heavily and moved back down between Kurapika's thighs to finish him off. 

"Ahh, Leorio oh my god," Kurapika yelled, he had become sensitive from the overestimation, and it take him long to cum on his stomach and chest. Leorio smirked and kissed up his thighs before licking up the mess he had made on his stomach. Once he had finished licking up everything he kissed his way up Kurapika's body and gave him a sweet slow kiss as he released his wrist. His tired arms fell around Leorio's neck and pulled him in close for another kiss. Leorio smiled and pulled back before brushing hair that had fallen down away from Kurapikas face. 

"Where the hell did you get the idea for all of this?" Leorio asked rolling over next to Kurapika.

"Your computer, but it didn't exactly go as I planned, and I didn't even get to use all the toys I bought," Kurapika said cuddling up to Leorio. 

"Well that was only one video of what I like there's much stu-, wait what other toys did you have that we didn't use?" Leorio said realizing what Kurapika had said. 

"You think I only watched one video? There's still a leash, cat ears, and a vibrator in the bag over there," Kurapika said lazily pointing to a red bag placed in the corner of the room. Leorio looked at Kurapika with eyes the size of saucers. "Don't go getting any ideas, I couldn't do a round two even if I wanted to. My body couldn't handle it," Kurapika said before closing his eyes. He was aware he was gross and needed a shower but his fatigue was greater than his need for a shower. 

"Wellll, tomorrow then?" Leorio asked leaning his head on Kurapika's. There was a moment of silence as Kurapika made a decision. 

"Tomorrow," Kurapika agreed before drifting off. He felt Leorio's body move as he pumped his fist into the air and heard his whisper as faint 'hell yeah'.


End file.
